


Pride

by AislingKaye



Series: Light Of My Soul [8]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Glóin's wife is awesome, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislingKaye/pseuds/AislingKaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glóin loved his soulmate from the moment he saw her. Not that he knew they were soulmates, but the sentiment is there.</p>
<p>Glóin has good reason to be proud of his soulmate and their son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Pride**

 

It was her pride that drew his attention before they officially met. The way she stood tall and strong against the taller and stronger men who tried to force her into complying with their wishes; the way she glared at them and quietly (yet firmly) informed them that no, she would not allow them passage if they intended to harass the librarians and yes, she had every right to deny them access and had the ability to back it up.

Her blue eyes were like cold sapphires, her ginger hair like the flames of a forge fire.

He loved her immediately.

He had approached her once she had chased off the would-be troublemakers, and bowed deeply in a gesture of respect. She simply raised an eyebrow at him, hands still planted on her generous hips.

“I much admire your means of stopping the rabble,” the red-bearded dwarf rumbled. “May I know your name?”

“Ímra, daughter of Maríd,” the proud woman replied. “And you, master dwarf?”

“Glóin, son of Gróin. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Ímra.”

“Hm,” Ímra hummed dispassionately, and turned to head back into the royal library of Erebor.

Glóin watched her go with starry eyes – he was in love.

 

Every day for a month, Glóin visited the library in an attempt to woo the proud and wise lady within. He had not made physical contact with her, and both their soul lights were still white, but Glóin knew – he _knew_ – that she was the one for him, soulmate or not.

His perseverance was paying off, too. Every little gift he presented to Ímra was accepted, and after a week the acceptance was accompanied with a small but genuine smile. Every smile that the dwarf lass bestowed on him was treasured, and he would often beam back at her when she let that sweet smile curl her lips.

Then, a month after their first meeting, Ímra surprised him by tugging off her glove and holding out her hand. Glóin blinked a few times, surprised, but then reached out and brushed his calloused fingertips against her hand.

Simultaneously, their soul lights turned green. Glóin boomed out happy laughter, grasping his beloved’s hand and tugging her close to press a kiss to her cheek. Ímra gave a laugh of her own, relief shining in her blue eyes.

 

Three years after the dwarves settled in the Blue Mountains, Ímra and Glóin welcomed their son Gimli into the world. The boy was a healthy child, growing into a fine young adolescent. He was a strong and boisterous young dwarf, just like his father, and Glóin couldn’t be prouder of him. Ímra adored her soulmate and their son, but her proud nature never waned. She was a strong woman, and her soulmate and son loved her all the more for her refusal to change her personality despite the hardships they had faced.

 

“Mister Glóin, you have said before your soulmate is a stubborn woman,” Kíli began quietly, leadingly. Glóin glanced at the young archer, reaching out and ruffling his dark hair as he realised where the lad was headed with his query.

“Aye, that she is,” he nodded. “Let me tell you how I met my lovely Ímra…”

**Author's Note:**

> So, Glóin and his soulmate - I really like Ímra, if you can't tell :)
> 
> Óin is up next!


End file.
